O-ring grooves may experience fatigue in aircraft wheels. Current O-ring groove designs can create high-stress gradients due to the size of the groove radius, depth of the groove and the proximity to bolted joints, as well as the load path from the wheel tubewell through tie bolts. This resulting high-stress gradient can lead to unpredictable fatigue life at the O-ring groove.